Kouifios Libidia
by weightlessmist
Summary: The children of God's and Humans are called Demi-god's, or Half-Bloods. What about the children of Half-Bloods and Half-Bloods? The Story of a few such special children known as Quarter-Bloods, and their adventures in life and around the famous camp.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hello everyone! :D Welcome to the first chapter of Koufios Libadia. Now, if you're curious- Koufios Libadia means... well Actually I can't remember what It means. Erin came up with the name. And now she's forgotten it. **

**Anyways, this is a story that my friend Erin and I are writing together. The chapters with Sunday's POV will be Erin's writing, and the one's with Lenna's POV will be my own (oh, i'm Sam by the way. Hello!) **

**I hope that you enjoy Koufios Libadia! :D Please Read and Review and also, we do not own ANY of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or locations that may or may not be mentioned in this story. Thank you! :D **

**~Sam  
**

**Koufios Libadia**

Chapter 1  
(Sunday's POV)

Every story seems to begin with an alarm clock screaming in the main character's ear.  
I had it a bit differently; every morning I would wake up to exactly this: music blasting from every  
corner of the house and my father screaming his favorite Led Zeppelin song (LOOK UP SONG LATER), it's his wake-up song.  
He also had his breakfast song, his lunch song, his work song, his dinner song, his shower song...etc.  
let me put it this way: we always had music playing in our house.  
I never said I was complaining though. I like it, but sometimes I just wish it was quiet.  
But it was our daily routine, and I was used to it.  
"Sunday, honey!" my mother called from downstairs, her Irish accent incredibly noticeable.  
"Hold on, Mom!" I shouted back down to her. I was already up 20 minutes ago, which I had spent showering and putting slight make-up on. My hair usually dried on its own in a span of 5 minutes, so I never bothered.  
I grabbed a pair on skinny jeans and a band tee, and quickly threw them on.  
Running down the steps of our modern cottage-looking house I felt like I was missing something.  
I stopped at the third step from the first-floor.  
_ What am I missing...?_  
I curled my toes in thought, feeling the cool wood of the stairs beneath my feet.  
Wait, beneath my feet? Shoes! I need shoes!  
I ran back up stairs, snatched my green converse from beside my bed and some socks that were lying around, and ran back downstairs.  
I sat on the bottom step and put on my shoes, then standing up and I made my way towards the kitchen, where my mother sat at the  
table drinking coffee and my father was singing some opera song in baritone and flipping chocolate-chip pancakes.  
"Good morning, sweetheart" mom said to me, smiling warmly as I sat down. She continued to stare at me and smile.  
"Morning, mom. What's up?" I asked, feeling a bit weary.  
"Stand up, please." she orders as she also stood.  
"Okay?"  
My mom then rounded the corner of the table and gave me a hug. One of those tight, motherly hugs and then  
proceeded to sit back down in her seat. I also sat, giving her an odd look, but smiling none the less.  
"What was that for?"  
"Because I felt like giving you a hug, that's all."  
"oh, alright" I laughed.  
"Top of the mornin' to ya darlin'." my father sang, still in baritone, but his accent also becoming slightly noticeable.  
"And the rest of the day to you, kind sir." I sang sweetly back to him as he placed two pancakes on my waiting plate.  
Like I said, just a daily routine.  
After eating breakfast, I said my goodbyes and glanced at my phone, 8:27.  
8:27! I was going to be late to the bus! As I was running out the door, I snatched my backpack and slammed the front door shut behind me.  
I ran past the length of the two houses next to mine, seeing the bus in sight.  
Gladly I didn't live far away from the bus stop, but that didn't change the fact that I always almost missed it.  
I also saw in sight, my best friend Lenna Jay leaning against the stop sign  
I smiled widely and yelled to her  
"Hey Lenna!"  
She smiled slightly back at me. As I had my momentum and I finally reached Lenna, I didn't bother to slow down  
and grabbed her arm, still running, and bounded up the steps of the bus just before the doors closed behind us.  
I only then stopped as I plopped us in the nearest empty seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Koufios Libadia**

**Chapter 2**  
(Lenna's POV)

At the bus stop in the mornings, it was always quiet. The only sounds that could really be heard on the street where I had lived for almost all of my life, was that of far-off cable cars clattering up and down the steep San Francisco hills.

Well, clattering cable cars and the faint echo of pounding music coming from the Callahan household from down the street. But no one paid much attention to that anymore. It happened every morning, so it had just become another part of daily routine.

I pulled out from my bag a small copy of a book that I had recently gotten to fill my free time to read- Edith Hamilton's Mythology. I felt some strange pull towards the ancient tales and stories from Greece and Rome- as if it were a part of me, a part of who I was. Or maybe it was just the weird stories that attracted me.

I leaned against the stop sign pole and glanced at my watch. 8:27. Sunday was going to be late again if she didn't hurry up. A few more people began to accumulate at the stop and I shifted uncomfortably to a different spot. The bus pulled up and the doors opened up as students started to pile in. I heard a flurry of footsteps running towards the bus stop and I looked up to identify the owner.

Looking up I saw my best friend of over 10 years Sunday Callahan running towards me, waving erratically and shouting to me. "Hey Lenna!" I smiled and grimaced slightly, already knowing what would happen next.

Sunday hooked my arm onto hers, catapulting both she and I into the bus right behind the closing doors, and right into the closest available empty seat. "Good morning!" She said grinning like mad as usual. I rubbed my arm tenderly in the spot where she had grabbed me.

"Yeah," I said. "Nothing wakes you up like a cup of coffee and some rough-housing from your best friend. Seriously Sun, chill it down!"

Sunday smirked and stuck her tongue out at me. "Yeah, yeah- like I can."

"Oh right," I joked. " You're miss, 'no ma'am, please don't send me home- my body temperature is always over 99 degrees!'"

"Okay, okay- enough hating on me for this morning!" Sunday laughed. " I'm sorry about your arm."

"Apology accepted." I said smiling. "Now then, I feel this is necessary to ask- is your sister coming into town this weekend by any chance?"

Sunday thought a moment, the bus roaring in the background of everyone's conversations. "Actually, she is! She gets in on Friday, why do you ask?"

I groaned and slumped my head against the seat in front of me. "I knew there was a reason the boys were coming in early. They want to see Summer."

Summer Callahan was Sunday's older sister who was already off at college. And as for the explanation of my groaning? My brothers are completely in love with her. Yeah, that's right- the both of them.

My older brothers Archer and Bastian are twins, both of them 20 years old just like Summer. We've all lived on the same street since both Sunday and me were only just a few days old, and even before that the three of them had known each other. Our Mom's have been best friends for who knows how long- and as such, they insisted that our Dad's buy houses on the same street.

Anyways, long story short: Arch and Basti have been fighting over Miss Summer for forever. And when I say fight- ohh I mean that they can get ROUGH.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sunday said. "I mean, if one of your brothers gets married to my sister, then we actually WILL be related! It works out perfectly!"

"I'm fine with that part- it's just the getting there part that worries me."

We pulled through a few more stops, chatting and talking about upcoming plans for the summer vacation until we ended up finally at the prison- ahem, I apologize- I mean, School.

Sunday and I walked down to our lockers- which oh so pleasantly happened to be at the farthest end of the school- and got out our books for the upcoming classes before lunch (there were only two of them if you don't include homeroom right before). As I opened up my book bag to put in my mathematics textbook, I heard a small squeal come from my left. I looked over to see Sunday half hiding in her locker, looking longingly and lovingly to someone straight past behind me.

"What are you doing, hiding behind there like that?" I said, closing her locker and revealing her full face. She looked over to me, grinning and blushing like mad. "Oh-" I said understanding. "It's Porter isn't it?"

She smiled and leaned against the locker in sort of a dazed way. "How'd you guess?"

I smirked. "Because you've got that ridiculous look on your face." I pushed her and turned her to face the other direction.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Straighten yourself up," I said, rolling my eyes. "He's coming over here in any moment."

"Speaking of coming over here at any moment…" She said. I could almost HEAR the smirk imbedded into her voice. I felt my face heat up and I hit her on the arm.

"Stop that," I said. "I don't like him like that, he's just a friend! A mutual friend between me, you, and everyone else in our little group of people."

"Ha!" Sunday laughed, turning back around to face me. "Please! If you did think of Garen as just a friend, then your face wouldn't be as red as a tomato right now."

I frowned. "Well…." I thought desperately for a comeback but none came. Thankfully my rescue came in the form of another friend of mine. "Aric!" I shouted at him from across the hallway. He turned, saw the two of us and waved, then skipping over to where we were to join in with the fun.

"Well hello there ladies- how are my two favorite foreigners doing today?" He grinned at both of us, and placed an arm around our shoulders in a weird sort of group hug fashion.

Aric is the kind of guy who can stop anyone in his tracks. He's got this- weird rough guy/pretty boy vibe to him that makes him attractive to almost everyone that meets him. And not only that, he's got this killer way of getting people to agree with him that really helps out whenever we're late for class.

"We're both doing fine, thank you lad." Sunday said putting on her best Irish accent.

Aric laughed. "So, what's crackin'?"

"Well," I said. "Sunday is still severely crushing on Mr. Porter over there." I motioned to him with my head. "And I'm just simply trying to keep her in line."

Sunday looked at me with a dropped jaw. "You are such a little liar." She said. "I think what she meant to say was that, AND- the fact that she, Little Miss. British, is now crushing on our very own guitar playing friend. Care to take a guess on who that is Aric?"

Aric pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm…." He said. "Let me guess…. Is it quite possibly- GAREN?" He had a fake shocked look on his face and I hit him lightly on the arm as well.

"Oh shut up." I said laughing. The warning bell rang and Aric released us from underneath his arms.

"Well girls, I'll see you at lunch then!" He said waving to us. "Ta-ta!"

We both waved back and stood watching him leave for a moment. Sunday sighed. I turned over to look at her. "What?" I said.

"If only he wasn't gay…. Then the world could be SO at peace…." Sunday said. I laughed. "Well," She corrected herself. "At least my world would be at peace."

I grinned at her. "Come on, we've got to get to class before we're late."

"Wait-" Sunday said looking around the now almost empty hallway. "Where did Porter and Garen go?"

"Probably to their own classes! Come on Sun, we've only got 3 minutes!"

I dragged her arm and we headed off towards our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hey y'all! :) So, Erin wrote the basis of this chapter, but I- Sam- ended up editing it and changing it quite a bit. So- either way, I hope you enjoy the next little bit of KL. Read and Review please! Thank you~ 3 Love, Sam**

Chapter 3

(Sunday's POV)

As I sprinted out of my Algebra 2 classroom, I had high hopes of being first in line at the cafeteria. Today was Taco Day- and that meant lots and lots of kids in line. Why? Taco's seemed to be the only decent school food that this place served. People avoided me as I stampeded down the hallways. I had been known to accidentally leave burns on people if I touched them while I was in a rush. It was total stupidity, I mean- have you ever heard of someone touching a person and then leaving a burn? It was silly! But, all the same, it got me one step closer to the Taco line. I paid for my meal and looked over to our usual table where our little "gang", as Nami called it, sat. The loud voices of the rest of our junior class filled the air as I sat down next to Lenna at the table.

"Tacoooos!" I said with delight. Lenna smiled when I handed her the plate of Taco's I had gotten her, while Aric who sat across from the two of us, scrunched up his face with disgust at the greasy piles of meat and shell that sat before us. Teasing him, I scrunched up my own face.

"Veg-Head." I stated.

"Killer of Bovine." He retorted.

"Don't forget about the Piggies and Chickens!" I grinned, taking a big bite of the greasy deliciousness. Aric smirked looking up behind me. My smile quickly faded. There was only one reason that Aric would be smirking ABOVE me like that. I turned around to see Porter standing behind me. I could feel my face heat up as I quickly swallowed my taco and wiped my face off clean.

Whenever I saw Porter, it was like the rest of the world just went in slow motion. I could see fields of grain in his eyes, the sun just kissing the barley, making a soft brushing noise as they sway with the breeze. It was so peaceful.

"Sunday?"

His voice broke the trance his eyes had put upon me. I could feel warmth trickling up my neck to grace the color red onto my cheeks. _Wonderful_, I thought. _Like I need to look like even more of a geek._

I tried to respond to Porter without looking completely stupid. Sadly, this attempt failed miserably, and I ended up spitting out: "Hey there Porter, what are you eating today? How was class? Is it hot in here? Where's Nami? What nice weather we are having today. Look, tacos!"  
Pointing towards my tray of mouthwatering, greasy tacos, I mentally did a face palm. _That was so stupid, why oh, __**why**__ did I say that? Oh my god, he must hate me! He must think I am super lame and figured out I like him! Holy crap holy crap holy crap. What am I-_  
Porter frowned and my heart nearly stopped.  
Crap, I forgot it was taco day! I brought my lunch today" he glowered sitting down next to me. He turned to Garen who had just arrived with his own try of tacos. "Wanna trade?" He asked hopefully.  
"I would rather kill myself," Garen said sitting down next to Lenna.  
"Then after you kill yourself can I have your tacos?"  
"No, I'm going to have them buried with me. So you're out of luck my friend."  
With Porter now sulking, I relaxed and laughed at the two of them. I looked over at Lenna, who was about as red as a tomato at the moment from having Garen sitting next to her. I gave her a teasing glance, but she caught me, frowned, and stuck her tongue out at me slightly. Aric howled with laughter from across the table while Garen and Porter sat there confused and oblivious to the whole situation at hand.

After the 5 of us finally settled down, i noticed Nami had still yet to come. I opened my mouth to say something when Garen, as if he had read my mind, answered my question for me.

"I think she is still in her Algebra 3 class doing extra work." Garen said. "No real reason to come to lunch anyways, y'know? With all of the stupid jerks that sit in here I mean." We all nodded in understanding.

Nami was smart, so i wasn't surprised that she had stayed behind for extra work. Besides, the fact that she was smart and Asian didn't exactly help with the idiot bullies calling her a nerd any and every chance that they got to. You would think such a thing wouldn't happen in our new and modern world, but sadly enough, we had a very cliché and stereotypical school.

The bell rang and we all departed our separate ways to continue on with classes. I headed off to Mrs. Shepherds History class, in hopes that maybe today that the lesson might be over something interesting, like the Black Plague.

I had no such luck.  
"Tell me Princess, when did you last let your heart decide?" I sang quietly to myself at my desk.

"SUNDAY!" Mrs. Shepherd yelled at me from her place at the front of the room.

I shot up out of desk and tripped forward onto the ground. "W-What? Ouch...what?" I yelled trying to clear my vision from white dots.

"If you are going to try and get away with sleeping in my class i recommend not _singing_ in your sleep" Mrs. Shepherds voice scolded staring down at me. The class snickered and I quickly stood up from my position on the floor, took a bow to my audience, and returned to my seat with a grin set upon my face.

"Now then," Mrs. Shepherd continued on. "As I was saying," But before Mrs. Shepherds boring lesson on the French Revolution could be continued, the last bell rang.

I quickly packed my supplies and walked out the room towards the front of the school, where Lenna and I were planning to meet there so that we could depart back to our homes. I saw Lenna standing where we had arranged to meet and smiled happily, waving to her. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ready?" she said looking at her watch.

"But of course!" I said in a fake French accent. "Lead the way!" and with that, we headed off to the buses that would take us back home.


End file.
